1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a door knob cover configured to prevent actuation of a lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Often door knobs for interior residential applications include an integrated locking mechanism. The door knob unit with an integrated locking mechanism generally has a round button on an inner door knob that may be pushed in or turned to activate the locking mechanism. Additionally, the door knob unit may have an external door knob requiring a key or tool to unlock the locking mechanism or alternatively there may be no external door knob.
Door knob units with integrated locking mechanisms are typically installed on doors of rooms which may require privacy including bathrooms, bedrooms, offices, or external doors. In most situations, it may be advantageous to have an integrated locking mechanism. However, inadvertent activation of the integrated lock mechanism may be disadvantageous. In situations where quick access is required, doors may be inadvertently locked, rendering the room inaccessible. One example may include a household with a toddler where the young child may inadvertently engage the locking mechanism by pushing or turning the button on the door knob thereby becoming locked in a room and inaccessible. In a bathroom where chemicals are stored, this may be particularly dangerous.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need to prevent doors from being locked inadvertently.